Loving you
by Soul Vrazy
Summary: The story about Hiruma and rika a.k.a ryoma love!Will their love bloom or will it just stay as friendship? I'm back! So wait for the update okay!
1. Devil Bat Club Room

At Devil Bat*(they having practice)

After this do 1000 push up!

Yes!

At The Devil Bat Club Room~

everything normal like usual until a girl enter and go straight to Hiruma who doing something with the poor laptop. (nobody want to know what he doing so don ask me)

*crack*(or other sound =p) the sound of laptop fall and broke!(see i toll you reason i call poor laptop) everyone frozen...when i mean everyone it mean ever the coach,and careberus(sorry if wrong spell) She not only make the club became frozen but making The Demon Hiruma laptop broke~...

Nobody move waiting Hiruma next action~

Then the girl shout!

Youchiro-kun You stupid!

I hate you!

Hiruma pov~

i was doing my usual routine until the girl just make my laptop broke!Then i hear her say Youchiro-kun You stupid!i hate you! it not the word that make me frozen...it the voice and the girl face...then i have a feeling like i know who is her but i kind of forgot...until i hear her crying and a slight memory/flashback~

Flashback~

it at a house(or should i say mansion) garden~.

Youchiro-kun where are you!uuuuwwwwaaaahhh!where are you! i don want to play anymore!

P.o.v~

(we start play hide and seek but i became scared because i did not see/found youchiro-kun yet so i start crying because youchiro-kun never like too see me crying~)

End flashback~

After the flashback i pat her head while i whisper to her...(something i lazy to write.)

The girl p.o.v

i was lost! i start to feel sling scared because i not at my school,home,and ect~!

then i remember that youchiro-kun say that he play some sort of sport~

huhuhu it mean i just have to asking people where youchiro-kun~

and if i found he i can ask he to call red ~...why i left my phones ever me did know~~...u never want to left my phone again when i goes out!

i wonder what youchiro-kun make people think he is because their reaction really funny!

-some fainting when i asking where he is~

-some run always where i say he name~

-some every say don go see he if you want to die early~

-some people frozen when i asking about he~

after i tired asking people...well they just frozen,fainting and run so i just start looking for the map~

and when i found it there some red line at the club room~ i wonder why?

after few minuter later i found it!

i open the door and i see youchiro-kun so i goes straight to he~well i just want to hug he but i make he laptop broke~

well i want to say i miss you and ect but what out from my mouth is Youchiro-kun you stupid! i hate you!

wow i never thought i will saying something like that again!

well he reaction make me want to cry a little because he see like froze because every time he see me he will whisper something to me and i start thinking what if he forgot about me and ect...suddenly he whisper something at my ear like he usual do when he seeing me~

well i start to calm down~

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~


	2. Hiruma Fiancee!

**_Thank to those whose favorite my story~_**

**_-_**jadeevans05 (your found the news one I making xp)

**_-_**iRuo (thank for reading)

-mangaloverize (thank for adding Loving you)

-Mia Heartnet (thank for adding Loving You to your favor list)

**_Thank you for waiting~_**

**_Here next chapter sorry because later update!_**

**_You know it not mine ~_**

* * *

You-kun! Uwahhh! *start crying again* and then he ask me why I'm crying this time.I told he that what grandfather say to me .So...Why you here? You-kun ask me~I told he that at first I came with Red but I got lost then I ask what the school name to some student...After that I ask where your club room when I remember that you came and see your club. When I finish ask you know their reaction is really funny! Do you want to know their reaction ? Nope! *pout* fine then. Ah I forgot can you call Red please I forgot to bring my phone! Hai~Hai~ You-kun say.

Ring! Ring!

Moshi-Moshi?

Red it me!

Ah young master how can I help you?

Come to Devil Bat Club room!

Ehhh how came young master know I'm here anyway?

Come first then I told you why and how I know you came! *beep*

Momoi pov~

Hiruma and the girl talking until Momoi snap and ask who the girl~

Gomen! (Say the girl) I forgot to introducing myself! My name is Echizen Rika! Yoroshiku~Ah I forgot to say by the way I'am Hiruma fiancee~!Try take he I *beep* you~

* * *

**Mean~**

**Hai~ Hai~ : **Yes~

**Moshi-Moshi : **Hello~

**Gomen** **: **Sorry

**Yoroshiku : **Please take care me~

***Beep* :** Something that I scare might changed This story Rated~

Sorry for the short chapter! I try making it longer next time!  
And maybe I update new chapter next week!

Thank again for read and waiting me to update!  
*bow 90 degree*


	3. Classroom and Tennis CLUB?

**_Sorry guy but I have no ideal how to continue the last scene so I skip it~ Gomen ne~~  
And I guess chapter 3 come out early that I think~_**

**_Sensei : This teacher_**

Rika and other : This Rika and some other main character~

**Other people : I guess anyone?**

* * *

_In class 2-A (sorry I just write down what enter my mind)_

**Class we having news student today! Be kind to her! Please come in!**

Hai sensei! Watashiwa namae Echizen Rika! Yoroshiku onegaishima~ (her say in gentle sound/voice)

**Please sit beside Sena, Echizen-chan. Sena wave you hand so Echizen see you!**

**Hai sensei! *wave***

Arigatou sensei , Sena-kun~

_Another classroom~_

I guess her already in class *mumble*

Yes Hiruma? Do you saying anything?

Nothing Kurita it nothing~

_Back class 2-A_

__So you Sena right?

Yes you Rika Hiruma fiancee right?

Yup that true but now I want you to keep you mouth or I tell everyone your bigger secret~

Hai!

Good now tell me where the tennis club is~

HAI!

_Another classroom~_

__Ah I forgot to warn Tennis Club! How can I forgot such important thing!

*out classroom*

Ah Hiruma wait where you going to!

*Chasing Hiruma*

* * *

**Mean~**

**Watashiwa :** Usual girl saying me or my~

**Arigatou sensei :** Thank you teacher!

**Hai : Yes~**

****Sorry for the short chapter again!

T^T

S_V


	4. Rika found Fuji!

At the hallway

Ne what nickname they call Hiruma in this school? Ask by Rika~

...They call he Demon...Rika-san... Answer by Sena

Erm...I guess I'm going to be Tenshi then! *mumble by Rika*

... *silence*

Well... Let go to tennis court! Hurry up!

Wait a second Rika-san!

Nani yo! *un-happy face*

Na-nademonai!

Then hurry up!

H-hai!

Another place.

Tennis,tennis,tennis. *mumble by Hiruma*

Hey is that demon Hiruma!? (say the underclass)

Hey what you guy doing until he come here! (say the upperclass)

We did do anything! (say the underclass)

#Hiruma mind#

Kekekeke why the **** I go here to warn the tennis club? Because you good? Not way! Ermm.. Then let they meet Rika , I wonder what facade she use this time...

# Outside Hiruma mind#

Oi! You brat have you seen Sena!? *yell by Hiruma*

N-no sir! *answer by underclass*

If you found say to he I want to talk with he!

H-Hai!

_With Rika 'n' Sena_

Rika and Sena outside count from the building.

Che they all still mada mada .

Ermm...Rika-san they go to national ...Ever though they the second place *mumble*

Hmnp they so weak! They really need to do more exercise if they want to win national!

Rika-san...

Rika P.o.V

*see around* Found someone that have camera but not taking any pic while smiling? * See someone writing in notebook* He their manager I guess. *mumble*

end Rika viewpoint .

Rika asking Sena Ne who that smiling guy?  
Who Rika-san? Where? Ask by Sena  
Rika point her finger to he. There the one who bring camera while smiling .  
Ohh that Fuji Shuusuke he in Photographer club. Answer by Sena.  
Hee interesting. *mumble by Rika*

* * *

**Ne : when we want someone hear what we say I guess?**

**Nademona : It nothing!**

**San : We add it to someone who older or senior?**

* * *

Yahoo at last new chapter!  
By the way you know who the notebook guy right?  
And I'm really hoping someone to tell me what to write in next chapter !  
This chapter should be out 11.11.2012 but I adding some scene so it take a little time!

Tell me what you think and please help me for the next chapter!


	5. Devil Bat Club Room ! Being Beta!

At Devil Bat (they were having practice)

After this do 1000 push ups! (screamed the coach)

Yes sir!

After the practice

At the Devil Bat Club Room.

Everything is normal as usual until a girl enters and goes straight to Hiruma who was doing something with the poor laptop. (Nobody was brave enough to ask, so don't ask me what.)

*CRACK* the laptop fell and BROKE! (See, I told you why I said poor laptop) Everyone was frozen... and when I say everyone, it meant the coach, and Cerberus included. She not only surprised the club members and coach into freezing but made The DEMON Hiruma's laptop brake.

Nobody moved, waiting for Hiruma's next action~

Then the girl shouted,

Youichi-kun, you're stupid!

I hate you!

Hiruma's p.o.v.~

I was doing my usual routine until the girl just came in straight to me and made my laptop brake. Then she said/shouted, Youichi-kun YOU'RE STUPID! I HATE YOU! But it was not the words that was making me freeze but the voice and face of the girl... After that I got feeling that I knew her but I kind of forgot who...Until I hear her crying. Then, I get some flashback/memory.

Flashback~

It was at a house (or should I say mansion) garden~.

Youichi-kun! Where are you!? I DON'T WANT PLAY ANYMORE! Uwaaa!

P.o.v~

(We started playing, but after few minutes I cannot find Youichi-kun so I start crying. Then I remember Youichi-kun hates me crying, and I try to stop but then I find myself crying more loudly than before.)

End flashback~

After the flashback, I start to remember who is she and so I try to make her stop.

The girl's p.o.v

I was lost! I start feeling nervous because I'm not at my home, my school and ect.

Then I remember Youichi-kun saying he was playing sort of sport.

Then does it mean I just have to search what sport Youichi-kun is in ...

Where my phone anyway... *searching* Ahh it not here! Don't say I forgot to bring! *annoying suddenly* Erm... Ma ika I'm going to see Youichi-kun today anyway! And when I find him I'm going to ask he call Red!

I wonder what Youichi-kun makes people think about him, because their reaction is really funny.

-Some people faint when I ask what sport he is in.

-Some people run away when I just start saying his name.

-Some people warn me to not see him if I want to live long. (I wonder why?)

-Some people seem like frozen statues when I ask about him.

After I tried asking people... well they just froze, fainted, ran away... and etc. At least I found what sport he is in. So I just started looking for the map.

When I find it there are some red lines at the club room. I wonder why?

After few minutes, I find it!

I open the door and I see Youichi-kun, so I went straight to him. Well I just wanted to hug him, but I make his laptop brake.~

I also want to say I miss you and so on, but what came out from my mouth is Youichi-kun you're stupid! I hate you!

Wow, I think I will never say something like that again!

Well, his reaction makes me want to cry a little because he seems to freeze and because every time he sees me he will whisper something to me and I start thinking, what if he forgot about me and... Suddenly he is whispering something at my ear like he usually does when he sees me~

Well, I start to calm down after that.

* * *

Thank you to Senna for making it more interesting! -bow- I will try to make the good story so watch out! XP

Thank you for those who help me in the review!

Well I'm pretty sad someone ask me to give up... But don't worry I'm will not give up!


End file.
